Rockman X Mega Mission (series)
is a Carddas released by Bandai in 1995. Mega Mission The history of Mega Mission happens between Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3. It's has also a manga history in Rockman Remix. Characters *Rockman X (Mega Man X) *Zero *Dr. Doppler Incept Chasers The are two creations of Dr. Doppler that has the job to take the bodies of the 8 resurrected Mavericks and give them to the Limited. *'Curtiss:' Curtiss is a large Maverick that was killed by his partner Schmitt. His main attack is two giant boomerangs. He doesn't has a chance to use his boomerang in the manga. *'Schmitt:' Schmitt is a fast Maverick that attacks with powerful karate chops. He was defeat by X and Zero, and later used by Doppler to power the Mother Limited. Limited The Replibrain , mistranslated as Remeet in some sources, is a semi-organic substance Replibrain created by Dr. Doppler. After absorbing iX, it evolved into the Repligigant . X (iX) is a evil X created by Dr. Doppler by using the data he gathered from X, completed after giving Schmitt's body to the Limited. He is later revived as Return X in Mega Mission 3. In the manga, iX appears as a evil inner of X when he was infected by the Limited, and is later materialized by making the Limited absorb Schmitt and the bodies of the eight resurrected Mavericks. Limit Reploids The are Maverick bosses from the first two Mega Man X games ressurected by Dr. Doppler with the Limited, which made them stronger and gave major changes in their appearance, the most common being color changes. They have Doppler's D symbol instead of Sigma's Σ symbol. The L on their names means Limited. *Wire Hetimarl L *Boomer Kuwanger L *Burnin' Noumander L *Bubbly Crablos L *Flame Stagger L *Sting Chameleao L *Storm Eagleed L *Wheel Alligates L Mega Mission 2 The story of Mega Mission 2 happens after Mega Man X3. Characters *Rockman X *Zero Order Breaker *'Bloodione:' A bulky Reploid create by Tackione that can extend his neck. His main attack is called Machine Grap. *'Luxione:' A Reploid create by Tackione. He is very agile and uses strategy to defeat enemies. His main attack is Arrow Shot, a energy shot fired from his hands. *'Tackione:' The leader of the Order Breakers. The Mother Limited from Mega Mission survived and slowly regenerated, taking a new form called by itself Tackione and Dr. Doppler's face reflected in his head. His main attacks are his buster Limit Smasher and the Saber Grap. Having trouble in the fight against X and Zero, Tackione turns into a Repligigant similar to his previous Mother Limit form, but is defeated by X. Limit Reploids *Sonic Ostreague L *Gravity Beetbood L *Scissors Shrimper L *Icy Penguigo L *Magne Hyakulegger L *Explause Horneck L *Shining Tigerd L *Spark Mandriller L Mega Mission 3 Some armors from Mega Mission 3 have figures, like the EX Armor and X All X. Characters *Rockman X *Zero Masquerades / Limit Reploids The are a group of four strong vigilante Reploids that joined the Maverick Hunters after a recent Maverick attack in Central Point, but shortly after joining, they revealed they are Hyper Limit Reploids disguised to infiltrated the base, attacking with several Mechaniloids like Maoh the Giant and Victoroids. Zero takes care of the Mechaniloids while X fights against them, but the four became too strong to him as even their weakness, like Electric Spark and Rushing Burner, didn't work. Zero went to help X after defeating the Mechaniloids, but they where still in disadvantage until Return X appeared and defeated the four. Their first name is the name of their main color in German: Red (rot), blue (blau), green (grün) and brown (braun). The HL on their names means Hyper Limited. *Rot Armor (Armor Armarge HL) - The leader of the Masquerades. Has high defense and speed. *Blau Launcher (Launcher Octopuld HL) - His weapon is fast and accurate. Works better underwater. *Grün Metamo (Metamor Mothmeanos HL) - Uses scrap as attack. *Braun Eleci (Electro Namazuros HL) - Has great strength and can attack with electricity. Return X , RX for short, is "iX" from the first Mega Mission revived, with a different appearance. He appeared suddenly during the fight against the four Hyper Limit Reploids, and defeated them so nothing would disturb his fight against X. RX wants to defeat X with his own hands, and destroys anything in his way. During the fight, he's shot in the back by Enemice HL. Damaged, he takes a liquid-like form and merges with X and Zero to become the EX Armor ("iX Armor") and defeat Enemice HL, and when Zero was knocked down he leaves his part from him and merges with X, becoming the "All iX" armor. The fight against Enemice HL took all his energy and it's believed he passed away, but the prologue shows he had survived the battle. The "iX" part of his called EX in X's and Zero's X Armors in Bandai's Mega Armor series of figures. Enemice HL is the main enemy from Mega Mission 3, a Limit Order Breaker created by Tackione. He fuses with the four Mavericks and turns into for a short time. Sigma Limited Enemice HL used the Sigma Chip to turn into Sigma Limited. List of cards Note: All names from the first Mega Mission are capitalized, and only Rockman X and Zero are capitalized in Mega Mission 2. Zero is capitalized in all three. :Mega Mission: #X & ZERO #Dr. Doppler #Limited #W • Hetimarl • L #X vs W • Hetimarl • L #Rockman X #ZERO #B • Kuwanger • L #X vs B • Kuwanger • L #B • Noumander • L #X vs B • Noumander • L #B • Crablos • L #X vs B • Crablos • L #Curtiss #X vs Curtiss #Schmitt #ZERO #Dr. Doppler #F • Stagger • L #X vs F • Stagger • L #S • Chameleao • L #ZERO vs S • Chameleao • L #S • Eagleed • L #X vs S • Eagleed • L #W • Alligates • L #Zero vs W • Alligates • L #Schmitt #X vs Schmitt #ZERO vs Schmitt #ZERO #Rockman X #X vs Schmitt #X -イクス- #X -エックス- vs X -イクス- #Rockman X #Rockman X #X -イクス- #Dr. Doppler #M • Limited #X vs M • Limited #X & ZERO vs M • Limited #Dr. Doppler #X & ZERO Mega Mission 2: #Prologue #Sonic-Ostreague-L #X vs Sonic-Ostreague-L #Gravity-Beetbood-L #X vs Gravity-Beetbood-L #Scissors-Shrimper-L #X vs Scissors-Shrimper-L #Icy-Penguigo-L #X vs Icy-Penguigo-L #X vs Order Breaker #ZERO #ZERO #Magne-Hyakulegger-L #ZERO vs Magne-Hyakulegger-L #Power Up Cupsle (Note: Misspelling of "Power Up Capsule") #ZERO #Explause-Horneck-L #ZERO vs Explause-Horneck-L #Shining-Tigerd-L #ZERO vs Shining-Tigerd-L #Spark-Mandriller-L #ZERO vs Spark-Mandriller-L #ZERO #Bloodione #ZERO vs Bloodione #Luxione #ZERO vs Luxione #Replicapture #Replicapture #ZERO vs ROCKMAN X #ZERO vs ROCKMAN X #Tackione #Tackione vs X & ZERO #ROCKMAN X vs Tackione #Tackione-Final Mode #Tackione-Final Mode vs X & ZERO #ZERO & ROCKMAN X #ROCKMAN X #X vs Tackione - Final Mode #Giga Crush!! #Epilogue Mega Mission 3: #Rockman X #Prologue #New Colleagues Masquerades #Rot • Armor #Blau • Launcher #Grün • Metamo #Braun • Eleci #Revolt!! Masquerades #Reckless Irregular #ZERO #ZERO vs Irregular #A • Armarge • HL #Rockman X vs A • Armarge • HL #L • Octopuld • HL #Rockman X vs L • Octopuld • HL #M • Mothmeanos • HL #Rockman X vs M • Mothmeanos • HL #E • Namazuros • HL #Rockman X vs E • Namazuros • HL #Rockman X & ZERO #Return X #Return X vs Hyper Limited #Rockman X vs Return X #Return X Shot #Enemice • HL #Fusion?! Return X #Rockman X #ZERO #Hyper Limited Combine #Mix • Forte #Twin Hunter vs Mix • Forte #Rockman X vs Enemice • HL #ZERO vs Enemice • HL #This is 'Σ' Chip!! #Σ Limited #Nightmare Again #ZERO Down #Rockman X #Rockman X vs Σ Limited #Double X Buster #Last of Nightmare "Σ" #Epilogue See also *Rockman Remix External links *Rockman Memorial Hall - Chinese site with information of the Mega Mission series and images of all cards. Category:Merchandise